


Approaches

by shadowwaker



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwaker/pseuds/shadowwaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno asks questions about being in love, and Rufus does his best to avoid them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approaches

“Have ya ever been in love?”

“Hmm?” Rufus opened his eyes, though squinting against the sun, and turned to his side.

Reno was laying on his back in the grass with his arms spread out beside him. Long strands of hair flowing out from underneath him looked like liquid fire in the sunlight. He tilted his head a bit to look at the blond.

“Have ya ever been in love?” he repeated.

Rufus was silent for a moment, as he studied the lean Turk’s face. “Yes.”

“What’s it like?”

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “Frustrating. Painful. Why?”

“Jus’ wondering’.”

“You’ve never been in love?”

Reno shook his head, sending a wave of movement through the fiery mess that was he hair, and looked back up to the sky. “No. I don’t think so.”

Rufus also looked up and stared at the shreds of clouds that were scattered about.”

“Why was it painful?”

“An unrequited love.” he said, simply, and got up to his feet.

“Where’re ya goin’?” The redhead frowned, and sat up a little.

“Inside. I still have a lot of work to do.”

“Ya could bring yer laptop outside, ya know. The weather hasn’t been this good in ages, and… ya could use a tan.” he suggested.

“I don’t get a tan, I get sunburned.”

“Sunscreen?”

“The wind will scatter the reports.”

“Paper weights.”

Rufus stopped, irritated. “You can’t expect me to move my entire office outside just to bask in the sun!”

Reno shrugged, and let himself fall on his back again. “Your loss.”


End file.
